Frax's Fury
Frax's Fury is the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Time Force. It is a major turning point in the series as it sees Frax breaking away from Ransik, explains both Frax's origin and reasons for hating Ransik, as well as the cause of Ransik's strange ailments and need for his serum. Synopsis Frax unleashes Venomark on the city. Venomark attacks the Rangers, everyone but Wes falls victim to his bite. Ransik finds out Venomark has been freed and goes after him. Venomark attacked Ransik in the future, so Ransik wants revenge. Wes notices Ransik taking medicine to fight off the effects of Venomark's poison, and gets a sample to his father, so they can mass produce a cure for everyone affected. Plot Frax has from the start been annoyed with the way Ransik treats the robots under his control. Things come to a head in this episode; he unleashes a mutant from the X-Vault: Venomark, who begins biting people in the city, and infecting them with something. Eric and the Silver Guardians arrive on the scene. Eric looks at a victim's arm - he sees that the same mutation symptoms as Ransik. When Nadira mentions the mutant attacks, Ransik, who has found the empty X-Vault Chrono Tube near the Reanimation Booth, wonders who sent it. When he realizes that Venomark is on the loose, he becomes enraged. He recalls a time when he wandered the streets, and was bitten by Venomark. He was taken in by a kind professor by the name of Dr. Fericks, who saved him with a serum. While the serum is used to be a cure in a typical human, Ransik's mutant DNA requires him to take the serum for life. Ransik cops an attitude with Dr. Fericks. First he calls his Cyclobot helpers useless, then he grabs the last of the serum, destroys his Cyclobots, knocks him out, and blows up his lab. The injuries Fericks incurs by all rights ought to have been lethal; Ransik assumes they were and leaves, and the flashback ends. The Rangers arrive and battle Venomark. The nasty mutant bites four of the Rangers. He beats up on Wes and gets ready to infect the Red Time Force Ranger as well. Wes is saved by someone unlikely. Ransik shows up and goes ballistic on Venomark. As he prepares to kill Venomark, Ransik is interrupted by the same venom, and stops to take his serum. A nervous Venomark consults with Frax on how to deal with Ransik. Frax tells him not to worry and that he will take care of Ransik himself. Wes tends to the ailing Rangers. He recalls Ransik's serums, and takes off to find remnants of it in the vial Ransik used during the battle. He takes the vial to his father at Bio-Lab, so that he can have it reproduced and distributed to the citizens. Collins of course sees this as a gold mine. He complies and in no time, huge shipments of the serum are transported throughout the city, with the Silver Guardians escorting. Wes takes a few vials back to the tower, and cures the Rangers. Meanwhile, Eric shows that he has a heart by curing an old lady. Venomark doesn't appreciate his bite being cured, so he shows up and attacks Eric. The Rangers arrive and save Eric, as well as the serum shipment. Eric morphs. He wants to take care of Venomark himself. He blasts at him with the Quantum Defender. When Venomark takes off at super speed, Eric summons the Mega Battle Armor and takes off after him. After getting knocked out by Eric's blasts, Venomark takes off his patch and grows into a giant. Venomark is defeated by the combined attacks from the Shadow Force and Quantasaurus Megazords and contained. With Venomark now a non-issue, the Rangers continue distributing the serum. Wes gives Eric a big thumbs up, and Eric smiles. When Ransik gets back to his base, he finds most of his serum has been destroyed by the treacherous Frax, who is taunting him with the final vial. Frax tells him that he is actually Dr. Fericks; after the explosion, he rebuilt his body, transforming his body into that of a robot in order to prevent himself from dying. Before Ransik can destroy Frax, he destroys the last vial and teleports away. Ransik screams over the remains of his serum. Cast *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Jeff Griggs as Dr. Louis Fericks *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Kim Strauss as Venomark (voice) *Christopher Glenn as Jimmy *Greg Siff as Shouter *Deanne Hixson as Reporter *Helen Slayton-Hughes as Elderly Lady VHS/DVD Release *''Frax's Fury'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny. Errors *It is never explained how Ransik never worked out Frax was Dr. Fericks when both used the same Cyclobot helpers. *When fighting Venomark, Eric calls for the Q-Rex to fire lasers but it uses Max Blizzard instead. Notes *This is the first time that Eric seems to openly fight alongside the other Rangers in battle. It is also the first time he seems to work well with Wes as they work together with both the Rangers and the Silver Guardians to save all of Venomark's victims around the city. See Also (fight footage and story) (story) (story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force